Talon Company Assalt
by The Supreme Commander
Summary: A story about an assault by Talon Company on Megton on the Orders of an Enclave officer with apparence by some of Megatons NPC Amata and the Lone Wanderer
1. Chapter 1 The Assualt Begins

Talon Company Assault

**Just a short story about a Talon Company Assault on Megaton I do not own Fallout 3 our any of the respective named megaton characters are the weapon's/armour used **

The Capital Wastelands all that is left of Washington Dc after the bombs fell on October 23, 2077 during the Great War. The small town of Megaton inhabited by quite a few wastelands including the Lone Wanderer is still a peaceful and relatively thriving community.

_East of Megaton _

A small gaggle of people are clustered round the leader a balding man he is armed with a plasma rifle and in dressed in a military uniform he was Accompanied by his two bodyguards wearing Advanced power Armour the men were members of the Enclaves Remnant the few that remained alive in the capital waste lands.

The Main commander a man who promoted himself to Cornel wanted Megaton as a base of operations for his small army consisting of ten officers Twenty two power armoured clad soldiers twelve combat armour clad soldiers and sixteen scientists he had hired a small group of mercenary's to accomplish this who he was addressing now with the words.

"Mercenaries of Talon Company I have hired you for a most important task to take Megaton for me and my men you will be amply rewarded with Caps weapon's even a Vertibird I will see they are delivered after you have completed your task".

After he finished talking the marc's tooled up the already had they Talon combat armour on and were busy making weapon choice from a selection including Hunting Rifles, Chinese Assault Rifles, Assault Rifles, Sniper rifles, 10mm submachine guns, 10mm pistols and a whole host of other weapon's the leading mercenary a women with blond hair with a combat shotgun slung across her back and a Laser Rifle in her hand then ordered them to march off.

_Inside Megaton _

The Lone wanderer was in his house tinkering with his pip boy 3000 while thinking about Amarta who he grew up with he could here Wadworth his Mr Handy robot down stairs and he could also here his Dog Dog Meat snoring as he slept. He then wondered about heading back to vault 101 to try to see her when he heard the distinct sound of rotor blades approaching.

He jumped up and quickly wiped off his Vault 101 lab uniform and grabbed a set of Power armour and its helmet and looked around for a weapon he grabbed his 10mm pistol and a Plasma rifle and ran out of his houses front door once outside he could see the source of the noise approaching he only hoped the Vertibird belonged to the Brotherhood of steel.

_On the Vertibird _

Cornel Augustus Blake had promised his mercs that he would attack Megaton in order to soften up the defences he however decided to not fire much off and had for bayed the use of the missile launchers due to wanting the town as a base he was standing in the cockpit behind the two pilots he was reading a scouting report from one of his soldiers and an intelligence report from a spy who had infiltrated megaton he put both of them in his pockets when he saw the main gate and gave the order.

"Open Fire".

_Inside Megaton _

The Lone wanderer saw the Vertibird and immediately realised it was Enclave it nose mounted Gatling laser began to strafe Megaton it seemed to be only trying to kill settlers and not damage the houses our walkways. A few missiles managed to hit it but the armour took most of the damage the bird fired on the assailant who happen to be Jericho but he avoided its shots then retreated away

The bird then turned its attention to the Lone wanderer and opened fire on him it missed but killed a settler behind him who came out to help fight off the attack the bird was hit again by missile's and finely decided to fly away.

_On the Vertibird_

Blake ordered a retreat and ordered the pilots to fly to the nearby Enclave outpost to the West he had succeeded in causing some confusing among the settlers he would have to leave the ground side assault to the mecs however he then spun around and sat down in one of the passenger seats and began reading more Intel reports.

_Inside Megaton_

The Lone wanderer went to see Lucas Simms the sheriff of megaton to discuss what had happened when found him supervising the removal of the dead being led by Billy Creel and Doc Church the body's on the floor were mainly settlers. Lucas was busy discussing the attack with Jericho at the time.

"They must have some motives for not completely wiping us out" Jericho was saying as the loan wanderer approached

"Well I think we better be ready for a follow up assault" replied Simms who turned to face the Lone wanderer as he approached

"What do you think about this?" he asked

"The Enclave is up to something I think we better be ready for a ground assault at any time because" the loan wanderer was cut off by gun fire.

Jericho Simms and the Loan wanderer all ran up to Stockholm observation platform above the main gate just in time to see the Protectron Deputy weald be destroyed by assault rifle fire the four men on the platform draw they weapon's consisting off a Hunting Rifle a Chinese Assault rifle a plasma rifle and a normal Assault rifle and start firing on the attackers.

Jericho scores the first hit killing a black haired male talon company merc armed with an Assault rifle Simms shoots down a male member armed with a sniper rifle by blowing his head off his body the two remaining marc in the scout party are killed by the loan wanderer who plasma rifle turns one in to a goo pile and the blows the legs of the other one with Stockholm putting him out of his misery.

After the last one was taken down the four men start having a conversation

"Talon company merc" says Jericho

"Yeah I know too bad about Deputy Weald" Reply's Stockholm

"Fuck weld what we going to do about this they bound to be more than those four" Jericho angrily reply's

"I agree Jericho you and the Kid here go find they camp find out they numbers if you can" order Simms

"Right away" Jericho says

The three men leave Stockholm on his observation platform and head down to the main gate Jericho and the Loan wander leave

_East of Megaton _

The leader of the talon company group assigned to take Megaton paces back and forwards her scout party still hasn't come back and it's been two hours if they didn't come back soon she have to send someone to find they sorry walked over to her Lieutenant a mountain of a man who always had a combat knife at hand and began talking about the other problem.

The other problem was three prisoners' two men and a female that had decided to attack some of her men as they were setting up a camp outside a cave they had managed to kill two of her men but had been subdued eventually one of the men had had both his legs broken by her men to stop him fighting the other one had been shot in the hand to show him it was pointless and it took two men to haul the woman back to the camp.

They were all it Vault security armour and had police Batons 10mm pistols and the men were armed with assault rifles while the girl had a 10mm submachine gun they were now in the make shift prison tent restrained while Billy Bob her groups interrogator worked his magic.

She decided to check on his handy work then send Glomar and Sidle to find what had happed to Splicers scout team when she got in to the tent she saw Billy Bob had been doing his job very well very very well the was a pool of crimson blood on the floor a massive pool of crimson blood on the floor one of the men was dead and a holo tape reviled some useful information the other one was still resisting and Billy bob was determined to get the information so he stopped his normal cutting technique and went for a car battery.

However what the mecs didn't know was that the Loan wander and Jericho were moving in silently armed with Trench Knifes and Silenced 10mm pistols they had killed a few of the perimeter guards and were moving in towards the interrogation n tent as it was on the side of the encampment they were approaching from they got one talon merc outside he was busy smoking when Jericho drove his knife in to his unprotected neck as the Loan wander approached the tent.

He looked round the side and saw the leader and her Lieutenant walking away then he heard a scream from inside the tent he pulled out his knife and crept in once inside he saw the Talon company mec playing with a switch a jerchinking prisoner a dead prisoner and the Loan wander nearly dropped his knife with surprise.

Billy bob flipped the switch off when he realised his prisoner was dead and turned around to see a power armoured figure with a trench knife in front of him he tried to grab his 32 pistol but the 10mm shots that came from the figures quickly raised silenced 10mm put him down making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

The Loan wanderer had killed the interrogator and ran over to the third prisoner he couldn't believe it he didn't think it was her but it was it was he was so happy it was Amarta and he was so happy about it he began to cut the ropes binding her she looks up at him clearly not recognising him due to his helmet.

"Who are you did you kill those merc`s where are my men" Amarta asks questionably

"They dead I'm sorry I killed a few but not all of them I got that fuck who was in here though and it's me its James" the Loan wander replied

"James take off your helmet show me" Amarta replies

The Loan wander removes his helmet and stares in to Amarta`s eyes he see a smile spread across her face she hugs him.

"James it is you what are you doing here" Amarta questions

"These Pricks are attacking the town I live in now" the Loan wanderer reply's.

Amarta looks like she going to say something until gunfire is herd outside Jericho can be heard shouting curses.

"James were the Fuck are you we need to get out of here now" shouts Jericho

"I'm coming I got a survivor hold them off" reply's the Loan wanderer.

"Can you walk our fight" he asks Amarta

"I can" she replies.

"Take this" he says

After handing her a knife and Billy bob's pistol they both run outside just in time to see Jericho gunning down the talon company merc that have prepared to pursue him away from the camp.

_Inside Megaton _

Simms calls Jericho the Loan wander and Amarta in to his house once they get back as usual Simms was in his sheriff's duster and hat and had his Chinese assault rifle on his back Jericho was in leather amour and had his own Chinese assault rifle slung across his back and Amarta had changed in to one of The loan wanderers jumpsuits on the loan wanderer himself was in Combat Armour and had decided to come with a 10mm pistol.

"So James Jericho what did you find?" asked Simms

"A whole fucking talon company camp" replied Jericho

"How many?" Enquired Simms

"About fifty we killed about six out of them" replied Jericho

"Well we better get ready for that lot to come down from the cliff and try to kill us then" replied Simms.

**This is basically just the first Chapter I hopefully get the second one up soon but it only be short please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2 Amata and the Loan Wanderer

**This is the Second Chapter is basically just going to be me developing the Loan Wanderer and Amata`s relationship so I hope you enjoy it **

_Inside Megaton _

The Loan wanderer was busy sitting in his house with Amata looking at her she was busy stoking Dog Meat he knew he loved her and wanted to admit it two her he been in love with her for ages but he never admitted it to her and after he been kicked out the vault twice he though he never have another chance.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile that sent a fussy feeling though him and made him feel sick inside she then began to talk.

"Do you know the two men I was with when you found me" she said

"Yeah I never saw them round the vault where did they come from?" the Loan wanderer replied

"These were being chased by those well the same group that captured us they said they were soldiers from some organisation I let them in to provide safety for them they only been living their for a year" she said a small tear crossed her eye

"I'm sorry I didn't get they sooner" the Loan wanderer replied

"It's okay you didn't know" she said with a smile and then looked back to Dog Meat "How long have you had him?" she added

"I found him in the scrap yard not long after I had to leave the vault" he said and then looked down at dog meat and smiled at him "he's followed me ever since "he added then turned to look at Wadsworth who just came over

"Your drinks sir" he said with in a muttered tone "You lazy bastard"added as he set two glasses of Nuke cola on the table in front of them the Loan Wanderer decided it was time to tell him he could here he snide comments

"Wadsworth you bucket of bolts I can here you snide comments you know" he said

"Can you sir well I shall have to stop sir" Wadsworth quickly snapped back

"Okay then" the Loan wanderer replied rolling his eyes

"Very well Sir" Wadsworth replied and he moved away

"James" Amata suddenly began and it made the Loan wanderer hart hammer against his chest like it did when he was in a fire fight

"Yes Amata" he replied with a worried scared tone the type people get when their talk to people the like.

"I I I James I love you so so so much I've been thinking about you since we were well 12 and I still love you now" she said stuttering as she went though it

"I Love you two" said the loan wanderer crying as he said it "I have since we were 11" he then laughed and added "Want to move in with me then"

Amarta laughed then learned across the table to kiss him and when they connected and he felt the spark it shot though him with a passion it was a perfect moment until.

"James Lucas needs you now" shouted Billy Creel who had burst through the loan wanders door he had a Hunting Rifle in his hand 

"Talon`s back" the loan wanderer replied

"Yes Lucas needs you now he on the observation platform with Stockholm Jericho Rob and Celadon" Billy replied "He also order everyone who can carry a gun to go to the armoury and get tooled up" he added

"Hell they must be here" the Loan wanderer shouted he ran for his power armour and grabbed the closed gun that happened to be a Chinese assault rifle and ran out with Amarta and Billy following him.

When he got to the observation platform Celadon was already dead his body hung over the railings the others were engaging the six Talon`s and a Mister Gusty down below.

"This it?" asked the Loan wanderer

"Yes but looked out" Simms shouted as the mister gusty`s weapon fired and obliterated Rob

"I'm going for the dam things combat inhibiter" shouted Jericho and launched a barrage of fire at it they all struck home and the Inhibiter blew up

"It's going to frenzy everyone get back" shouted Simms

Everyone on the observation platform retreated away from the now frenzying Mister Gusty which proceeded to kill three of the talon company mercenary's with its flamer one with its plasma pistol the remaining two decided it would be better to leave than fight they own robot so retreated back up the hill away from the robot which stayed on a rampage until Jericho took it down with a Missile launcher later that night.

The loan wander spent the night in his house talking to Amarta round the table down stairs he then asked her if she wanted to spend the night which she said yes to the Loan wander thought this was the start of a Excellent relationship.

**I know it's a short one but I wanted it to be hopefully for those of you who like more action in a fall out story they be a bigger battle but anyone who read this thank you please review though. **


	3. Chapter 3 Stand Off

**Well this is the third chapter so in advance anyone who reading this thank you and like I said at the end of the last chapter I decided to put in a bigger battle so please enjoy **

_East of Megaton _

The Talon company leader was getting agitated two of her assaults had failed and she had lost valuable men not to mention a valuable Mister Gusty and to top it all of some of the wasteland scum had come up to her base and raided it killed Billy bob and rescued one of the prisoners she was about to blow up at one of her soldiers when she spotted her scout party with two prisoners.

"Who are they?" she ordered her scouts to explain

"Residents of Megaton?" the scout party's leader replied

"Well put them someware secure I deal with them in a minuet" she ordered

The scout team leader directed two of his men to take the two residents away then looked at his boss

"I have news to report?" he said urgently

"What?" she asked

"The towns received reniforments Brother Hood of Steel and some Super Mutant with a Gatling laser" he replied

"You are Shitting me" she angrily replied 

"No mame im not shitting you" he replied

"Get your arse down they with this camera" she said handing him a camera and "take a photo for me now" she added

"Yes mame" he replied "You two" he said while pointing in a black haired and blond hair talon company soldiers both wearing signature combat armour and one armed with a Combat shotgun and one armed with a sniper rifle.

The leader watched the three of them walk back down to where Megaton was she then turned round and went in to the tent were the prisoners were.

_Inside Megaton _

Simms The loan wanderer and the Brother Hood of steel commander a Knight Captain by the name of Dragons who had a few Knights and a few Initiates as reinforcements for Megaton who were now spared out around the town were busy discussing tactics.

"We know where they are so why don't we launch an attack?" asked Dragons

"Because were still outnumbered" replied Simms

"My men can take them and that super mutant outside can plus I got Protections Mister Gusty and a Sentry bot" Dragons replied

"It would be better if we drained them in assaults on the town" replied Simms

"Listen we can take them now and they will be no problems" said Dragon then a shot rang out causing all three to run outside and to the observation platform.

"What happened?" shouted Simms

"I got one" replied Stockholm

Lying down below was a talon company mercenary's body with a camera next to his hand

"Scout party" replied Simms

"I think so" said Stockholm "they were two others but they decided to hi tail it" added Stockholm

"If they sending scout parties so am I Knight Grime" shouted Dragon

"Yes sir" replied a soldier who came up behind him wearing recon power armour and armed with a laser rifle.

"Take four men and scout out the enemy camp" Ordered Dragon

"Right away sir" replied Grime who then set off towards the talon company camp

"Sherriff I like to know how many combat capable people you have and I like to see the full population in person" enquired Dragon

"Of course" Simms replied "Billy get everyone in to the centre of town Drag Moriarty if you have two?" ordered Simms to Billy who directly below the observation platform

"Thank you sheriff so you're the Loan Wanderer then" Dragon said looking at the loan wander

"James actually but yes" replied the Loan Wanderer

"Well im happy to have you here you a good fighter" replied Dragon

A few minutes later everyone still in town was arranged around the disarmed bomb in the centre of town.

"This everyone sheriff?" asked Dragon

"Should be wait" said Simms shocked "Leo and Jenny Stahl are missing" he said

"Andy you seen them?" he asks Andy Stahl they brother who owns the Brass Lantern

"I told them to head for Rivet City until this is all over" he replies

"Andy you Idiot replies Simms do you know what they fucking do to they prisoners" replies Simms

"What you think they been captured" replies Andy

All of a sudden Dragons Amarta and the Loan wanderer's radios crackle to life

"This is Knight Grime they have prisoners a man and a women they about fifteen of them heading towards the town four women with a mix of assaltrifels hunting rifles one sniper and a combat shotgun the rest are men with 10mm smgs a Missile launcher a few snipers and hunting rifles they also two protectrons three Mister Gustys and a sentry Bot" the knight reported

"Shit all BOS soldiers to you position prepare to fight" shouted Dragon when he heard the report

"Billy, Jericho, Andy, Gob, Colin and the rest of you go to the armoury and get tooled up then take up defensive positions" ordered Simms.

Simms Dragon the Loan wanderer Jericho and Andy Stahl ran up the observation platform was Stockholm and a few brother hood soldiers were after about eight minutes everyone was in position just as the Talon Company soldiers appeared.

_Outside of Megaton _

The Talon company leader and her prisoners who she now knew to be Leo and Jenny Stahl both residents of Megaton and some of her men and robots were now directly facing the gates in to Megaton she could see several of the residents including the towns sheriff and Brother Hood of steel soldiers on the observation platform were her men had kept being shot from.

"What do you want" she heard and saw it came from a brotherhood of steel solider

"This town and I'm willing to make a deal that allows everyone to walk away alive" she replied two him

"What's that then" the sheriff asked her

"That you come out of town and vacate without any more fighting and you don't come back" she replied to the sheriff

"And if we refuse" asked another man

"We slaughter the whole bloody lot of ya" she replied

"I think we can be persuaded to leave for say 1000000 caps "said a man with a distinct Irish accent

"Moriaty shut you fucking whole you conniving Bastard" shouted the Sherriff

"This is my town I can sell it to who I like" replied the Irish man

"You made me pay you for information and now you want to sell the town I knew they was a reason I wanted to smash you face in with the police baton I had when I first saw you" said a man with black hair and wearing winterised power armour body suite

"Go home vault boy" shouted the Irish man

"That's enough" ordered the brother hood of steel solider who she know could tell was the commander "why do you have prisoners if you willing to let us leave" he added

"Insurance so I know they no funny business" she replied then qustured to two of her women soldiers to make them force the hostages to the ground

"They my sibling's you better let the go now you bitch" she heard a man say and looked up to see he was pointing a Chinese assault rifle at her

"Janice" she simply said and suddenly the gun had flown out of his hand as was flying across the ground

"Bitch" he simply replied looking at the sniper bullet that had just dislodged his gun

"Any more stunts like that and Toni hear will kill you friends" she pointed over to a woman with jet black hair a hunting rifle slug on her back a Magnum in a holster round her waist and a Chinese officers sword in her hand "do you understand she added"

"Yes we understand "replied the sheriff but little did she know four people didn't and were ready to case her some grief

She was about to repeat her demands when a sniper rifle shot rang on and blew Toni head clean off her shoulders she saw the attacker that bitch from the vault the one who been rescued when Billy bob had been killed she ordered Janice to take her down but as Janice readied her rifle for a head shot on the bitch they was another shot and Janice's head also went for a trip she saw this attacker as well the person in the winterised power armour also armed with a sniper rifle.

"You fucking idiots kill them" she shouted then pointed at Leo and Jenny Stahl the only other two women in the ground Blonde haired Emma and Brown haired Eleanor prepared to slit they throats with the Chinese officer swords when they were struck down by laser shots from behind

She turned round with a look of shock just in time to see four BOS soldiers emerge from behind her soldiers yelling a firing four talon company soldiers went down without being able to even fire they guns the rest became so preoccupied by the four behind them that the exposed the backs to the high position Megaton force.

"Open fire" shouted the Loan wanderer who by this time had a plasma rifle and was firing it in to the soldiers below

Stockholm followed by Simms and the Jericho were the first to respond firing the respective weapons in to the talon company soldiers down below each killing one apiece including the only one armed with a missile launcher.

"Fire all soldiers fire "screamed Dragon fannily catching on and firing a Gatling laser in to the talon company soldiers

The leader was disoriented and was soon knocked to her knees by the concussion from a frag grenade she was lucky the solider in front of her had he legs blown half way across the wasteland a further explosion knocked her on to his side and she saw her lieutenant be shot in the point black by a brotherhood of steel solider with a laser pistol she then rolled over to see one of her protectrons heads shoot up in the air like a rocket.

She could see her remaining human members trying to escape and two came to pick her up one with a Mohawk style black hair and armed with a 10mm pistol he soon went down as a sniper bullet went in one ear and out the other the other one a blond haired man with a sarge cut was hit by a plasma shot from one of they own mister Gustys.

She eventually got up and saw that at least one talon company member was doing its job the sentry bot its Gatling gun was making most of the BOS on the observation platform keep they heads down and its missile launcher had killed two of the BOS who had ran out from behind them in fact with the robots she had left she thought she might have a chance that was until a super mutant armed with a Gatling laser walked out with the man in the winterised power armour still with a plasma a man armed with a Chinese assault rifle and dressed in combat armour and that bitch who was now dressed in combat armour and carrying a Scoped .44 magnum.

The Sentry bot got ready to take them out but it fell to a very well timed volley of shots she was sure she was going to be next but a few of her men's dragged her away and managed to put some cover fire on to the attackers hitting the bitch and sending her down the leader blacked out after that.

**Well I said they be a bigger battle but I see if I can make a bigger one next time thanks for reading and please remember to review **


	4. Chapter 4 Change of Command

**Well here we go chapter 4 this will not only continue the story but elaborate on were the Enclave are also be prepared for some Fan Favourites in the Way of the Creaters of the wastes so thank you for reading this far hope you enjoy this. **

_Inside Megaton _

Inside Doc Churches Clinic Doc Church and some of the Brotherhood soliders were busy tending to the wounds that had been sustained in the last battle Jenny and Leo Sthal were busy being looked at by the Doc at the moment.

The Loan Wanderer was with Simms and Amarta who was lying on one of the Medical trolleys she been hit in the legs and had went down they were both lightly damaged and shewhould have been up an about if the Loan wanderer hadn't stopped her getting up.

"They both fine" Said Doc Church who had just finished his examination of the two "She is as well" he added while pointing at Amarta

"Good" Said Simms "Tell them when they ready to come and see me in my house" he added then left

Doc church then turned to the Loan Wanderer and said "Take you girlfriend home" he then walked over to check on a chest wound of another patient.

"Come on then" then Loan wander said helping Amarta up and leading her towards the door "you really should be more careful" he added giving her a quick kiss as they left

_East of Megaton _

Cornel Blake was not impressed they were supposed to be the best mercs in the wasteland and they were getting the backsides fucking kicked by a bunch of settlers and some wan be soldiers the only merc of sufficient rank to talk to him introduced herself as Jess and had short brown hair they commander was out cold in one of the tents they set up. He had talked to her and turned to one of his officers.

"Get me some special cargo of two and three class Captain" he ordered

"Sir Yes Sir" the captain replied then went on to the radio Blake herds him talking to a girl on it

"And you" Blake said turning to Jess

"Yes" she replied in a sartascical tone

"Get your boss up and about" Blake ordered "Our il shoot her myself "he added he then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction to the Enclave tent that had just been erected

_Inside Megaton _

The Loan wanderer had taken Amarta back to his house and had sat her down in a chair while he made some food he also turned on the radio which was tuned to Galaxy News and was busy playing "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots" he though it was a dime site better than Three dogs Last broadcast about jet.

"Hey Dinner will be ready in a few Minutes" he shouted over to Amarta who was busy stroking Dog Meat

"Okay what is it by the way?" she replied

"Brahmin steak with Fresh Potatoes it's all I in the fridge apart from Ant and Mole rat meat" the Loan wander reply's "You have every get a choice of drink" he then adds.

"From what?" Amarta shouts back

"Wine Beer Nuke Cola our Purified water" he shouted back "Take you pick" he then added while reaching down for a bottle of Water for himself to drink at that moment

After about five more minutes they dinner was ready and the Loan wander set it down on the table and helped Amarta who was now dressed in sleepwear over to it and placed a bottle of wine on the table and told Wadsworth to leave them alone which he complied by doing.

After eating the rather nice meal well better than Mole Rat our Radroch Meat anyway the Loan wander through to himself at any rate he then turned to Amarta and got ready to ask a serious question

"Amarta" he said with a uprising air of confidents

"Yes" she replied with a questioning look that may his stomach turn over and that made him want to retreat for fear and that was a big deal because not even coming up against a Giant Rad scorpion made that happen.

"I just wanted to know when all this is over and the enemy have been driven away" he paused for a minuet thinking what would be the right word and weather our not he should say it then decided to continue "are you going to go back to the vault and will they still be an us?" he then added then immediately looked down at the table.

"James I am the overseer of the Vault it's my job to lead them" she replied to him then suddenly said "and yes they still will be an us you can come and go as you please I might even allow you to live back in they full time our well hand my responsibility's down the line and come live with you" she then with great difficulty and it broke the lone wanders heart to see her in pain leaned across the table and kissed him "I love you remember" she then said.

"yes I do" the Loan wander then replied "I love you as well remember" he then added then smiled at her "I'm going to go up to Crater side supply after I've finished see if I can catch Moria she supposedly got a new gun for me" he then added

"Good" Amarta said "Help me in to Bed first though" she then added "of course I will" the loan wander was cut off by the sound of Three Dogs voice emulating from the radio

"This is Three Dog bow wow coming to you live from Galaxy News Radio situated in a DC hell hole it's time for a bit of news it seems the town of Megaton had ran it to some trouble from those talon company mercs however it seems the mercs have got more than they bargained for in they assault with mister Vault 101 and the Brotherhood of Steel fighting the good Fight Until next time children be safe and remember your listing to Galaxy News radio brining you the truth no matter how bad it hurts"

"Well three dogs talking about me again" the Loan wander said while laughing "Il help you to bed then go get my new gun" he added getting up and helping Amarta out of the chair at the table and carried her carefully up the stairs and laid her down in to the bed.

"Goodnight James I love you" Amarta said as he turned to leave the room the Loan wander went back and gave her a kiss then left the room

Outside his house the Loan wander was brought back to the reality that Megaton was under siege they was Armed BOS members patrolling the towns catwalks mostly in the standard power armour our recon power armour they were mostly in side but a few of the soldiers were heading out to make a perimeter Minefield with landmines and Dragon was busy talking to Simms on the observation platform looking out for any attacks the loan wander headed for Craterside Supply.

_East of Megaton _

Blake came out of his personal tent after having about half an hour's worth of sleep he hoped what he had ordered had been brought over from the main base the crumbling Antonia Penitentiary and that his men were relocating here from the outpost in the west our they be trouble he put his cap on to his head and turned around to face his two Enclave sentry bots guarding his tent then looked to find his Executive officer who was sitting outside the main command tent off to the left.

Captain Javeras Blake's executive officer saw his commander emerge from his tent and knew that they was going to be troubled immediately not towards him or the men but towards the mercs who's leader was now conscious again but refused to listen to his orders the commander did know this yet but when Javeras told him well heads were going to roll.

Blake marched over to Javeras who was at attention and saluting in record time he was still in his full uniform and had his plasma pistol at his side which was good because if Blake heard any bad news someone would get a shot from it.

"Captain the delivering arrived yet?" Blake asked in his loud gruff voice

"Sir Yes Sir they round the back still in they cages Sir" Javeras replied

"Good Captain now what about the leader of the mercs" he then asked

"Alive Awake and being uncoroptive sir" Javeras replied

"Well Well Well we have to see about that come with me Captain I assume she is in her tent" he then said

"Sir she is Sir" Javeras responded "Shall I get some back up Sir" he added

"Yes Private Jameson and Corporal Rowels She a sadistic Bitch just what I need" Blake responded

"Yes sir" Javeras said then turned to a Solider in hellfire armour and a Female solider with jet black hair and wearing Teslar armour without the helmet "You two with me and the Cornel now" he ordered

The four of them marched off towards the merc leader's tent

The merc leader was sitting in a chair with just her Underwear on eyeing up her new wounds and thinking of how it would be so much easier to kill that Cornel and take the caps from his body that keep attacking the god forsaken town outside she hears arguing and hers the robotic voice of her Sentry bot order someone away she then here's Jess say the same thing then she hears that Fucking cornel himself and then he pushes in to the room with some of his lackeys.

"This is my personal tent get the Fuck out" she shouts and reaches for a 10mm pistoled next to her

Jess Standing behind Rowels raises her gun a 10mm submachine gun however she soon has it knocked out of her hand by Rowels who ripped out a Ripper a placed it at Jess neck

"Easy Darling don't do anything stupid" Rowels then said in a sarcastical tone

The gun of the merc leader was coming up but Jameson fast reactions caused a shot to send it crashing to the ground

"Well well well Santos you are a bitch" Said Blake with a Smile on his face "You are certainly relived off command as of now" he then added

"My men will kill you you wouldn't dare" Santos shouted back

"No they will work for me" replied Blake who gestured for Rowels to kill Jess as if to prove his point

Jess eyes went wide with fear and she looked as if she was about to beg for her life but before she could the Rippers blade started up a sliced her head clean off her begging wouldn't have done much good anyhow it never did with Rowels.

"You Bastards" shouted Santos "That was my Daughter "Santos replied "Now I lost my husband to those bastards in Megaton and my Daughter to you pricks I will kill you" Stantos added and reached for a Chinese Pistol and tried to fire it off at Blake only to her the distinctive tick of an empty gun.

"Ou this is rich" said Blake bursting in to hysterics "Really rich" he then added "Captain Kill this Clown" he then ordered

Javeras did not hesitate he drew his Plasma pistol and aimed it at the half clothed women in front of him and fired the target went limp

"Right that's them dealt with" said Blake after the shot had been taken "Get the rest of those mercs assembled and tell them that the Now Talon Company Enclave Military Captain " he ordered "And yes release the two class cargo if you will" he added with a sinister smile

_Inside Megaton _

Moria Brown was busy showing the Loan wander his new gun that was a cross between a sniper rifle and a Laser rifle that she called the Laser wonder the Loan wander was listening intently till he heard land mines exploding he quickly grabbed the weapon told Moria he be back and ran to the observation platform to see what was happening.

"What's going on" he shouted as he finally got up to the Platform

"Deathclaws running through the Mine Field it's took me god dam all afternoon to lay" said a BOS solider

"They got something on the necks" Pointed out Stockholm

"Enclave controlled Death claws that one of the command collars" replied the loan wander "And I still got the signal scrambler" he added and ran off to his house to get it

By the time he got back up on to the platform one of the Death claws was dead having detonated the entire minefield in front of the main gate the second one was banging its claws against the gates

"What that for?" asked Simms who had caught site of the device in the Loan wanders hands

"Control scrambler it allows me to use Enclave controlled Death claws against them present from BOS" the Loan wander replies

And to prove his point he ordered the death claw at the gates to walk back from wear it came from.

_Outside of Megaton_

"Sir that death claws coming towards us" Said an Enclave solider who was hunkered down in the rocks not far from the town with Blake a few of the Talon company mercs Rowels Jameson and Javeras

"It's not I didn't order it to come back" Replied Blake

"It its it fucking is" said one of the Talon mercs that Blake now had under his command

"You will address me with the proper respect Private" replied the cornel just as the death claw sped up

"Sir it is fucking coming this way sir" replied the same solider who originally pointed it out

"He right an all sir" said Jameson

"Shit it is sir "Added Rowels

"I can see that" replied Blake "Captain order it back now" he then added

"It's not fucking responding Sir" replied Javeras with a tone that he choudent believe what was happening

"Don't shit me captain send it back" replied Blake with urgency as the death claw started to charge them

"Sir I can't I mean I can't" Replied Javeras

"Captain you better not be shiti" Blake tried to say but the sight of the death claw being so close made him stop

"All units open fire" Shouted Javeras just as Blake shouted the same thing

_Inside Megaton_

"Hey over they" shouted Stockholm pointing at the place where the firing was coming from

"you set it on someone boy" said Simms

"Who" said Jericho

A BOS solider with binoculars had a look and a smile flashed across his face "You sent it straight at the mother fucking Enclave remnant and the Talons" he said with a chuckle

Everyone started to laugh at the bad luck of the enemy's.

_Outside of Megaton_

Blake was not laughing however he was fighting for his life the death claw had already beheaded two talons had torn the heart out of the solider who first seen it change direction and was about three inch away from him he was busy firing his plasma pistol in to it but he didn't have much hope for killing the monster.

He began to run back away from the death claw with everyone else as they all poured fire in to it from the various guns in to it the thing showed no sign of slowing down and it was only the interference of some Giant Ants that distracted it from Blake and the rest of his men who managed to slip away back to the camp.

_East of Megaton_

When he got back to camp Blake was pissed he nearly been eaten by one of his own Death claws he stormed straight off to his tent and ordered the sentry bot on guard duty to not let anyone in he quickly sat down at his computer terminal and typed a strong worded letter to the man he left in charge of Antonia Penitentiary.

_Captain Wood I want all available Vertibirds and everyman who isn't needed for maintaining the bases security from the Super Mutants and Fire Ants outside the base if you send me what I need even though is an order Captain I will surely be able to get you to relocate out of that crumbling pre-war hell hole and in to a well not crumbling post-war settlement hop to it Captain Cornel Augustus Blake out._

Once Blake hit send he jumped on his bunk and started to fall asleep those wasteland arseholes aren't going to know what's hit them he though they won't know what's hit them.

_Antonia Penitentiary_

In the surrounded remains of Antonia Penitentiary a massive four block prison arranged around a central command unit and with smaller specialised wings coming off in all directions Captain Jack Wood opened the message from the cornel and sighed true they Headquarters was a hell hole but the more men he spared and losing all of the Vertibirds would give the Super mutant Army outside a better chance at braking in especially with that overlord at the front of the pack although if he did managed to take the town they be no more nasty encounter with the fire ants in the middle of the night Wood decided to listen to the cornels request.

"All Non-security Combat personnel are to board the Vertibirds and head off to support Cornel Blake they are the Cornels own orders" he ordered

The order was listen to any soldier who wasn't needed to keep out the creatures of the waste headed off for the Vertibirds to fly to the east of Megaton to be used as a besieging force Wood looked over what he had left to keep himself and his men alive.

_Inside Megaton _

The Loan wander had just got back in he caught Moria just before she was going to shut up shop for the night and had paid for his new weapon at a discount price like she always gave him and received some helpful tips he stroked Dog Meat who was snoring by the door told Wadsworth to keep it down he then tip toed up the stairs got in to his nightwear kissed Amarta one last time and squeezed in to bed with her and fell asleep.

**Well they chapter 4 Chapter 5 should be on the way shortly so I hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading it as always and please remember to review because this took a lot of hard work with writers block getting in the way hahaha. **


End file.
